With the continuous improvement of the living standard and advancement of science and technologies, there are more and more demands to share multimedia resources such as pictures, audios and videos within a local area network (LAN) such as a home LAN, an example of which is to share multimedia resources among different apparatuses within a home LAN according to the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) protocol. Furthermore, each user has his or her preferred multimedia resource types. For example, a user A prefers to watch funny videos while a user B prefers to watch sentimental videos.
The present inventor has found through long-term research and development that, the conventional multimedia resource sharing method cannot well satisfy the users' increased demands for multimedia resources because the storage space of apparatuses for storing the multimedia resources are limited; and besides, the users need to search by themselves for necessary or favorite multimedia resources using the conventional method, so the user experiences are relatively poor.